callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 99
:This article is about the light machine gun. For the World War II rifle, see Arisaka. The Type 99 was a Japanese light machine gun used during World War II. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Type 99 is a powerful weapon used by the Imperial Japanese Army during the Pacific Campaign. It is very powerful if played on Veteran or Hardened difficulty, as its users are extremely accurate and can easily take down the player or even entire groups of Marines. It only takes 2 or 3 bullets to kill the player in Veteran mode. When playing campaign mode, soldiers wielding this weapon should be high priority targets. Initially the Type 99 is a rare find in the Pacific campaign, however by the time the final Japanese missions such as Breaking Point and Blowtorch and Corkscrew come around, it becomes almost as common as the Type 100. It can be found on Little Resistance. Multiplayer The Type 99 is one of the weapons the player automatically receives when they unlock the "Create-a-Class" option, as well as being available from one of the default classes. It has low recoil, good damage, and a moderate rate of fire. Although capable of providing covering fire in multiplayer, the Type 99 can easily hold its own ground. It has a major obstruction in its sights, as the magazine takes up a large portion of the player's view, but the front sight is a good distance away and allows for very precise targeting. The Type 99 is the only MG featured in World at War to have the Bayonet attachment. When out of ammo, the bayonet provides useful CQC prowess. However, the Type 99 has a relatively long reload in comparison to most weapons. Stopping Power is quite effective on the Type 99, allowing it to become a two hit kill at most ranges. In Hardcore game modes, the Type 99 delivers one hit kills at any range except on players using Juggernaut and through medium cover at a fair rate of fire. Using Deep Impact and Double Tap can allow players to spray through a light cover for excellent results. File:Type99_5.png|The Type 99, as it appears in World at War File:Type99iron_5.png|Iron sights Trivia * The Type 99 looks and performs quite similar to the Bren LMG of previous Call of Duty games, as do nearly all the Japanese weapons to their British predecessors. * In Single Player, this gun may gib soldiers. * This weapon was originally slated to be in the zombie map Der Riese, with the sawed-off double-barrel shotgun, but it was confirmed to be a mistake by Treyarch. The Pack-A-Punched variant was to be called "The Eviscerator". *In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts it is called "The Type 99 LMG". *When reloading, there is a black rectangle where the loading slot for the magazine should be. *When the player fires a whole magazine of 30 rounds, the ammo reserve text will not turn red. Every other automatic weapon with a 30 round magazine in the Call of Duty series shows red text when the ammo reserve is depleted to 30. Category:LMGs Category:DS weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)